Team PINK Battle Royale
The Team PINK Battle Royale is a What-If? Death Battle made by LakuitaBro01.2 Here is the page for them. Description: You've seen battle royales before, now see another one this time involving fan made RWBY characters! Interlude: Wiz: Pink, Black, White, and Red. The four colors that make up the OC team titled Team PINK. Boomstick: Have you ever just gotten pissed off at people close to you? Just want to spill their guts? Well, they're about to just that. Wiz: Paloma Rosada, the Leader and the Speed of Team PINK. Boomstick: Ingram Blüte, the Brains of Team PINK. Wiz: Naysa Album, the Well-Rounded Member of Team PINK. Boomstick: And Kegan Dearg, the Brawn of Team PINK. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to determine who would win a Death Battle. Paloma Rosada: Wiz: Hailing from the middle class of Vale, Paloma Rosada was an A+ student known amongst her peers as being the perky, quick, and excitable Paloma Rosada. Boomstick: So basically, she's based off of Ruby Rose, I get it. Well, one day, after graduating from Signal, she decided "Hey! I'm gonna go down to the bad part of town and defeat a gang leader!" Which really wasn't a bad thing in the end. Wiz: He sought out and targeted a girl named Meriska, and due to the fact that Meriska used a ball and chain as a weapon, she was losing. That was until the gang leader busted out her semblance, which started to destroy. Paloma. Boomstick: Considering how Paloma probably didn't listen to the "No Running" sign at public pools, she kept busting her ass over the water Meriska was creating from nothing. Meriska then lept at Paloma and tried to crush her skull in... if not for the help of strong man Ignus O'Donnel. ' ''Ignus O'Donnel: Welp, yer luckeh I got here in time, lass. One second too late and ya braisn woulda been splatta'd on the floor! Paloma Rosada: Oh, yeah, thanks. Wiz: Paloma then moved onto go to Beacon ,and after joining with her team, she faced a big problem: the fact that it was very dysfunctional. '''Boomstick: Yeah, I mean, you got a all black wearing soulless guy, a girl who tries to act like a drill sergeant, and the party dude that happens to give less shits about everything then a crooked politician. Wiz: But after a while of hard work, she reunited the team, and they were unstoppable. Boomstick: So enough backstory, let's talk weapons and powers. And she has the best weapon out of her team. She calls them Enrachado y Letal, spanish for Lucky and Deadly. Wiz: The basics of this weapon are its Inactive Form, Gatling Gun form, and the Chainsaw Sword form. Since the Inactive form does nothing, we might as well move on and talk about the gatling gun form. Boomstick: This baby isn't your traditional gatling gun, no, it has two barrels, each one shooting its own unique form of dust bullets. The left one shoots fire dust bullets and the right shoots ice dust bullets. Paloma Rosada: See, you're lucky if you get hit by the right barrel's bullets, you'll just feel cold for a few minutes, and also you'll be bleeding, but you wouldn't really feel the pain from the wound. Ingram Blüte: ..Left?... Paloma Rosada: How do you feel about roasting from the inside out? Wiz: In their melee form, they're literally chainsaws on sticks, able to cut through metal with relative ease. Boomstick: How about that Aura and Semblance? He Aura is superbly durable, able to survive Pascal Louvier's bone-crushing telekinesis, that was even shown to crush a fire hydrant! Funny thing is, her leg wasn't even fazed! But the real kicker is her very deadly semblance, appropriately titled "Espadas Oscuras". Wiz: Meaning "Dark swords" in Spanish, this semblance is one of the deadliest seen. Once activated, three giant, pulsating, thirty foot long swords hover above Paloma, and then, everything goes downhill for her opponent. Boomstick: How? Well let's just say she was able to kill a clearing of Chagrins and Crushers. Chagrins are spider-like grimm about the same size as a Ursa, while Crushers are the baby forms of Tyrants, being about as tall as a Goliath. and she sliced through every single one with ease. Wiz: Paloma's thrown a bus full of potatoes miles away with difficulty, still ran on after the bone-crushing telekinesis was used on her, dodged lightning, and sliced through five one inch sheets of iron in a single swing. Boomstick: But she has her flaws, and boy, are they bad. Paloma Rosada: Yeeaah! Cake! '' ''Naysa Album: Paloma! There are dozens of criminals standing directly in front of us, yet you're focused on the cake behind them- Paloma? Paloma runs off while screaming "Ribbons!" Kegan Dearg: Wow, some leader, huh? Wiz: Paloma is very childish, and she gets distracted easily. If she sees something like cake in a crowd full of criminals, you bet she's going after that cake. Boomstick: But what's worse is that she's so self confident and underestimates her opponents at all times, even though she knows LITTLE about martial arts, relying and getting lucky hits to win. Wiz: But in any way, Paloma may have the speed to be able to beat her team. Paloma: Yay! Death! Glynda Goodwitch: That is one messed up new kid. Ingram Blüte: Wiz: Mysterious, quiet, and one of the smartest people at Beacon, Ingram Blüte came from places unknown, people even theorize he came from Forever Fall or Mountain Glenn, as if he was some sort of human born from Grimm. Boomstick: And they aren't COMPLETELY wrong. See, Ingram was born form Grimm, just that his mom was a human that ventured out too far. What ensued was REALLY fucked up and we will go into detail, but we'll just say he developed small characteristics of a Grimm such as how he dresses. Wiz: So his mom was a human and his dad was a Nevermore, all in all, he does have features of a Nevermore, it's just REALLY not all that noticeable as it's interior workings, so we'll get to that later. Boomstick: Later on, Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck discovered the child Ingram alone in Forever Fall, took him home, and put him in an orphanage. Counting about eleven years later, Ingram Blüte was able to attend Beacon. Peter Port: Aw! You're the child Oobleck found! Ingram Blüte: Don't remind me. Boomstick: And of course he would be an angry, edgy as fuck type of guy. Wiz: Ingram was pissed off over him being pulled from his "family", and as such, it took him longer than the others to get along, but in the end, he did. Boomstick: Now for his weapon, which is pretty subpar compared to the others. It's called "Kiss of a Raven", and it's a pollaxe that turns into a sniper rifle or two short swords. ' Wiz: The pollaxe itself is sharp enough to slice right through steel and iron, and the sniper rifle can fire over an average distance of a mile. ''Ingram Blüte: *just got done slicing up a bunch of Chagrins in front of his team, some of their legs twitching* Any questions? '''Boomstick: This guy, despite being pretty scrawny looking, can survive some tough shit thanks to his Aura. He literally gut crushed under a bunch of concrete and got out, injured and bleeding, but is Aura was still intact. Keep in mind, this concrete was falling from dozens of meter above his head. Wiz: And here comes his semblance, titled Nightshade. Boomstick: Like the poison from the Nightmare before Christmas? No, it's not. While activating his semblance, Ingram goes completely invisible, able to turn anything his hands touch invisible and he himself becomes undetectable. Wiz: Except for normal light. If it's shown on him at the right spot, he will be seen, and his opponents will be able to whoop him. Boomstick: Ingram has took down an entire team after analyzing them for a full minute under his semblance, turned a building invisible, lifted a Atlas Paladin with a single arm, and has survived being crushed with tons of concrete. Wiz: He's also half as fast as Paloma, Sliced through iron and steel like butter, and hit a target from a mile away. Boomstick: Which is why having bird vision is great, because in his words "It helps him aim". Wiz: But Ingram has his flaws, and being part Nevermore falls into those flaws. Ingram Blüte: Your mom is a total suburban mom, your mom is a military commander, and your mom... who IS your mom? Kegan Dearg: I'd rather not talk about it. Wiz: Against unpredictable opponents, Ingram doesn't fare well at all as he cannot get a read on how they're gonna attack, and at times, he can be too over analytic. Boomstick: Yet what sucks is that bird thing. Because of it, Ingram is a little more frail then others without his Aura, so when he loses it, it's fair game. Oh, and he hasn't actually adapted to Naysa's semblance because of it, so yeah. But hey, this is literally the only bird brain I know that is probably smart enough to get the win. Ingram Blüte: ... Lidia Barinov: Heyyy! Why so silent? Ingram Blüte: ... Lidia Barinov: Good talk! *skips off* Naysa Album: Wiz: Raised like a soldier with a real tender heart, Naysa Album was destined from the start to be a great person in battle AND in school. It all began one day in the poor areas of Naysa, whom was visiting a friend by the name if Ai Mandisa. The two were both Faunus and they both loved to go around Vale and go shopping. Boomstick: One day, Naysa and Ai dun goofed and went to a bad part of town where thugs had backed them into a corner, teasing that "we're gonna make you human, just let us cut off your ears AND your tails. Wiz: Like any normal person, Ai and Naysa were terrified. So terrified to the point Naysa's semblance was unlocked and blinded the thugs. Naysa grabbed Ai, ran all the way back to her house, and stopped glowing. Boomstick: Then she passed out from the strain. After, she would come to be able to use it longer, eventually mastering her semblance. This was when she traveled to Beacon to learn how to become a better student and fighter, aiming to become a Huntress just like her mother. Wiz: And upon entering Team PINK, she thought it would be many long years to come. Paloma Rosada: We're gonna have so much fun! We're gonna go on slumber parties, we're gonna eat a lot of junk food, we're gonna have a bunch of friends! Naysa Album: I wanted to go to Beacon, not some glorified day care for the people who don't act their age... Wiz: Despite her stern nature, Naysa has a more fun loving side that gets ruined by people who overdo it. A prime example of her fun loving side was shown when she picked out her weapon, the Hummariot. Boomstick: It's basically a mechanical chariot and the horses are robots, enough said. From the cockpit of this vehicle is a mounted machine gun that she can fire in any given direction. Then it can turn into a tripod like crossbow that fires a giant, retractable harpoon at the enemy, basically there to reel in the bad guys. Wiz: And the basic form are eighteen feet long sickles, that's all they are. Naysa Album: *rides in a donut with her Hummariot and stops* Word. Just like Ingram and Paloma, Naysa has a powerful Aura, capable of tanking a bunch of concrete falling on top of her with Ingram. Boomstick: And her semblance? It's called "Spotlight", and does it explain what it is. Basically, Naysa lights herself like a Christmas tree and blinds basically anyone who looks at her. It's so strong that the entirety of Beacon was lit up for a full minute before she ran out of juice. Wiz: Naysa's held off an enraged Ignus who was capable of taking and giving out city level attacks, ran from Beacon to the shoreline and back in about ten seconds, reached hypersonic speeds in her Hummariot, and was crushed under concrete with Ingram and walked out okay. Boomstick: She also stood up to and almost beat Fredrik O'Donnel, Jin Lee's second in command, she slices through iron and steel with relative ease, and she crashed straight into a building and walked out completely okay. ' Wiz: But now, it's flaw time. ''Paloma Rosada: Naysa, you hold Ignus for around five minutes, okay? Okay. Naysa Album: I can't do it, have Kegan do it, he's stronger than me-'' ''Paloma Rosada: Kegan, run to Beacon and get more help while me and Ingram kick back and eat popcorn. Team! Ignus O'Donnel: I'LL RIP YER HEADS OFF YA SHOULDAS! Paloma Rosada: Happy fighting! Wiz: Naysa's... really overconfident against opponents who seem out of her league, something she still shares among her team. Even her semblance back fires against her. '''Boomstick: Yeah, she gets blinded by it if she uses it for too long. But maybe, just maybe, Naysa has the power to take the win away from the blinded. Naysa Album: Just like old times? Ai Mandisa: Just like old times. Kegan Dearg: Wiz: Of the four members, Kegan has the saddest backstory. Kegan lived a normal life many years after the events of RWBY, living with his mom Yang Xiao Long. Kegan played outside like a normal child and tried out for dozens of different sports, but eventually, disaster struck. Boomstick: Jin Lee, a follower of Cinder Fall for many years, attacked Team RWBY. Jin lost, yeah, but it came with a price. Kegan being taken away. and this wasn't a kidnapping, no, he attacked a guy named Nick "Tymolo" Hurtz with a time travel semblance took him away/ Wiz: Kegan ended up in Vale, just a year after RWBY's school years ended. He was distraught and left by an already scheming Nick. Kegan was soon picked up by Ozpin and placed into Beacon, so to avoid suspicion, he changed his name form Kegan Xiao Long, to Kegan Dearg. Boomstick: He could have also changed his personality though since he acts JUST like Yang, minus the puns she makes though. ' Wiz: Ozpin made sure he was with a team that made him fit in, because knowing Ozpin, the guy works in very mysterious ways, and so, Kegan was fit with Team PINK. ''Ozpin: What's your name? Kegan dearg: Err... it's Kegan Dearg, sir. Wiz: Kegan's weapons, the Ifreann Dóiteáins, are linked to his semblance which we will talk about an a few seconds here. The Ifreann Dóiteáins are two large broadswords that can light on blue fire. '''Boomstick: And if he wants, Kegan can turns these swords into Desert Eagles by flipping the blade downwards, letting the area where the hilt and the blade connects turn into the guns. Kegan Dearg: *slices Meriska over and over, rapping* Cuz' I'm all over this fight through each twist and turn, now you know why I'm the son of the chick that burns! *lands the knockout blow on her* Wiz: Kegan's Aura functions a little differently then the others, see, he's also tanked blows from Ignus, but the punch didn't chatter the Aura, instead, it made it stronger. Though, his Aura can be destroyed if it gets overloaded, and when it down, Kegan can take bullet wounds and stab wounds and get up okay. Boomstick: Remember how Yang's song says that the Human Torch doesn't fuck with her? Well, then I suppose that the Human Torch is Yang's son. Wiz: Kegan calls his semblance "Kill It With Fire!", since what he does is cover himself in fire and he can fly around, also while shooting fire from his hands. Depending on what he's feeling, Kegan will turn a certain color, and it's usually red, which signals happiness. Boomstick: Kegan's tanked hits from Ignus, Lifted up a tank and slammed it to the ground, flattening it, destroyed multiple city blocks with a single punch, and he's even outsped a fully grown Nevermore. Wiz: He's also survived being shot and stabbed multiple times in one go with out his Aura, he melted Titanium with his fire when he's in an angry flame, incinerated a pool in an early version of the Vytal Tournament, and he's defeated Meriska in combat. Boomstick: Yet the guy who's the sun of the chick that burns has his flaws. Valerie Saah: Well YOU'RE just a moron who knows how to party! Kegan Dearg: Ayyyye! Boosmtick: His semblance can only be used for about a minute before his "juice" gets all burnt out, compared to the rest of his team, he's slow, and last but not least, he has some knowledge of martial arts, and he's lived by "Hey, I got strength, knowing skill is kinda less important!" Wiz: Yet Kegan might have the flames hot enough to burn out his team. The Battle: The Vytal Coliseum, 2100 Hours Silence. Nothing could be heard. It was just a few hours away from midnight and not a single person was stirring in the coliseum. Recently, they had introduced a new segment of fights called "Battle Royale" where teams would compete among themselves to see who would go to singles. And up next was Team PINK, and nobody had any idea on how gruesome this match was going to become. The lights flared on, revealing everyone in the crowds. It was a long day, and many people were about to give up and go home after this next match, so, from one door came a short girl, tanned skin, and pink eyes, Paloma Rosada. She smiled and waved as the lights flared on on the entrance far to her left and out walked Ingram Blüte, obviously he was his usual self as he was staring off into the crowds, emotionless. To HIS left, another light turned on, revealing the faunus known as Naysa Album. She also smiled and waved to the crowds but quickly donned her serious look unlike Paloma. And last but not least, the party man Kegan Dearg '''walked out of the darkness, doing the "rock on" symbol with his hands. "WHAT UP BEACON, ATLAS, MISTRAL, AND VACUO!" he yelled out, rallying the crowd. The four friends met up in the center. "May the best person win!" Paloma shouted excitedly, to which the others responded with "good luck, guys". And they went back to their corners. Meanwhile, Jin Lee and Fredrik O'Donnel were watching from afar. Jin smirked. "i'm jut gonna- uph, yeah, there we go!" she said with malicious intent. Suddenly. something was very off about the four, they seemed to twitch and suddenly they got the evilest looks in their eyes. "What'd you do?" Fredrik asked, obviously worried as he didn't want Jin to do anything stupid. "Oh well, I just messed with their brainwaves..." she said casually, as she walked away, smiling as guts were about to be spilled. But from an unsuspecting crowd came a rather loud voice. "DON'T BE SCREWIN' UP NOW, LADS AND LASSES!" PINK's friends are about to be devastated. ''FIGHT!'' Cue - RWBY: I Burn Paloma started out by swinging Enrachado y Letal in front of her, firing off at the three teammates in front of her. They all dodged and the closest to her, Kegan, rushed at her as Naysa went after Ingram. Kegan and Paloma danced around each other, attempting to overthrow the other. Paloma struck Kegan in the temple with her fist and turned Enrachado y Letal into their blade forms, slicing at Kegan. Kegan parried each blow and returned the favor with a punch to the forehead that sent Paloma back. Paloma rushed forward, dodging bullets fired from Kegan's gun. When she caught up, she kicked the two broadswords away and punched at Kegan, who power clashed with her for a while before breaking the guard and punched her, causing her to fly right into a rock, and caused that to break into pieces. Kegan retrieved his blades and ran to Paloma, ready to stab them right into her. Before he could jump, he was thrown off from a light illuminating the arena. All the while they were fighting, Ingram was kicking Naysa's ass. It was at this point Ingram decided to go invisible and wait for her to let her guard down to finish her off, but Naysa let off her semblance, illuminating the entire audience. "It appears that Naysa has just activated her semblance, Spotlight! This is truly a fascinating match!" Oobleck explained over the loud speaker, but little did he know, it was about to go from "fascinating" to "horrible. Naysa hopped on her Hummariot while searching through her light to find Ingram, and she did. Poor guy's outline was now able to be seen thanks to the light. Naysa thought of the kicks she received from him as they fought, the punches, that attempted stabs. She got pissed. Naysa turned the horses towards Ingram and their wheels began to burn out in place. To the audience and her team, all they heard was whirring from the light. Naysa launched the chariot forward at hypersonic speeds towards Ingram. Ingram looked and saw the shadow and reacted. But a loud ''SNAP echoed through the coliseum. (music stops) Wheels swerved to a stop. The semblance dimmed. What was left? Naysa and her Hummariot were standing okay, and were now facing towards Paloma and Kegan who had started to fight. But there was something missing. Where was Ingram? A dozen meters away, laying face down was Ingram, his head only being connected to his torso by skin. '''''KO! The crowd gasped in shock, but Port came on. "Ah, yes, it's just like all the other battles, everyone! They'll come back out in the end." This reassured the audience, and some laughed it off. "Perfect" said an amused Jin from the shadows. Cue - RWBY: This will be the Day Naysa zoomed over to Kegan and Paloma, ready to do the same she had done to Ingram. Paloma and Kegan stopped to see the newly found killer zooming toward them and they teamed up, jumping over hte chariot and kicking Naysa off. Naysa got up but was greeted by a fist from Kegan sending her flying across the arena. Kegan turned around and quickly dodged a stab from Paloma. She kept swinging faster and faster, yet Kegan kept dodging until one blade found itself lodged in his stomach, the chainsaw blades ripping his skin. He keeled forward but looked up at Paloma, smiling. His Aura had just gotten stronger. He ripped the blade out and slammed it on the ground, causing it to snap in half. Kegan put his blades into their sheathes and cracked his knuckles. Without Enrachado, Paloma tossed Letal aside and got into a fighting stance. Kegan punched her and she dodged, returning with a devastating blow to the groin before uppercutting him into the air. She jumped up, grabbed him by the shirt, twirled, and tossed him straight to the floor before landing on him. He stumbled up, still his Aura got stronger. He looked at Paloma with a look of "Never had this much fun before". Paloma and Kegan both activated their semblances at the same time. "What's this? Paloma Rosada and Kegan Dearg have activated their semblance! Paloma's Espadas Oscuras and Kegan's Kill It With Fire have come into play!" Oobleck yelled out excitedly. Kegan flew around, launching balls of fire at Paloma, but her swords kept protecting her. Kegan flew in closer and closer, eventually grabbing onto one of the swords and melting it. Kegan did this with the two others and then flew down to Paloma herself and slammed a flame covered fist into her face, launching her into a tree and propping her up against it. Paloma stumbled up, but Kegan raced to her, drew a Ifreann Dóiteáin, and slammed it through Paloma's lower jaw and out threw her mouth. Paloma coughed up blood, but still lived. But that was until Kegan folded the blade down into the hilt and ripped her jaw off. What resonated from Paloma was a gargled scream, so Kegan put her out of her misery and fired a bullet through Paloma's head. KO! And then Naysa got up and the two came to realized what they had done to Ingram and Paloma, their hypnosis wearing off. Cue - RWBY: Mirror, Mirror "Oh god" Naysa whimpered under her breath at the sight of her friends murdered, more importantly the one SHE murdered. Kegan started crying for the first time since he was a kid. "Wh-Why would... we couldn't have... N-No..." he stammered, sobbing heavily. The two collapsed to their knees, and now the audience, along with the two hosts, started to question what was happening in this match. "Hey! This is all just a small game, no? Just an act, no?!" Pascal asked frantically. Naysa and Kegan began to walk off together, but Jin had other plans in mind. "Hmph... this just won't do..." Jin muttered as she messed with their brainwaves again. The only thing that resounded from the last two fighters was this noise: "URK!", and they began to clash. Cue - RWBY: Time To Say Goodbye Kegan and Naysa through punch after punch at each other, attempting to destroy each other in a desperate clash. This was the final bout, and one of them was going to win. Naysa pulled out her sickles and Kegan pulled out his swords and they sliced and parried each other. Naysa kept gaining the upper hand, and Kegan started to get tired as he was exerting himself too much. Naysa caught him across the cheek with the tip of her sickle and sent him to the floor. He attempted to her up, but was stabbed through the arm with the sword and leg. Naysa smiled, seeing that her opponent couldn't possibly be still moving, but he got up, activating his semblance once more. He flew up and Naysa set up her own semblance. She got her weapons ready and turned them into the crossbow, aiming it at Kegan. Kegan flew down and Naysa fired, but what happened? Nobody could see through the light. "Who won?" Port asked loudly. "I don't know, unless- wait! Naysa's semblance is dimming- oh no..." Oobleck explained, but Naysa's semblance dimmed out. In the center stood the crossbow and Naysa... or what was left of her. Kegan stood floating above the crossbow, it obviously had been fired, but it missed. Kegan snapped out of the trance and screamed. And Naysa's ashes blew away in the wind. KO! "Th-This was no act... ladies and gentlemen." Oobleck said. "Scanning brainwaves." Ironwood's voice echoed through the coliseum. He gasped. "They've were hypnotized!" And this hadn't helped Kegan, he was on the floor now, crying. Results: Boomstick: Sniff... ''' Wiz: Ingram VS Naysa was a close match, Ingram could have easily defeated her if the Semblance wasn't used. Ingram's vision is the only vision on Team PINK that's impaired when exposed to extreme light, so when it came to Naysa's semblance, Ingram couldn't do it. '''Boomstick: Paloma and Kegan was also a close match, but all Paloma has is speed. Kegan's faster, more skilled, has a better semblance, and was more durable. He, despite being the party dude, was way smarter then Paloma was. Wiz: Then it was Naysa and Kegan. Naysa was fully capable of taking and dealing city level hits, but Kegan can do the same. It's implied that Kegan is also leagues above Naysa in strength, so when you combine Kegan's strength, durability, and skills against Naysa's slightly better intelligence and skill, she was doomed. Boomstick: Looks like Kegan took team work too seriously and worked them to the death. Wiz: The Winner is Kegan Dearg. Who are you rooting for? Paloma Rosada Ingram Blüte Naysa Album Kegan Dearg Who do you think will win? Paloma Rosada Ingram Blüte Naysa Album Kegan Dearg Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:Battle Royales Category:OC Character vs OC Character Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years